List of Hunter × Hunter Video Games
Below is a list of all the official Hunter × Hunter video games and the video games in which the series makes an appearance in. Hunter × Hunter: Those Who Inherit Will (ハンター×ハンター～意志を継ぐ者～, Hantā × Hantā Ichi o Tsugomono) Platform: Wonder Swan Developer: Bandai Japanese Release: June 1st, 2000 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: Hunter's Genealogy (ハンター×ハンターハンターの系譜, Hantā × Hantā Hantā no Keifu) Platform: Game Boy Color Developer: Konami Japanese Release: June 15th, 2000 North American Release: N/A Genre: Strategy Hunter × Hunter: Phantom of Greed Island (ハンター×ハンター幻のグリードアイランド, Hantā × Hantā Maboroshi no Gurīdo Airando) Platform: PlayStation Developer: Konami Japanese Release: October 26th, 2000 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: Forbidden Treasures (ハンター×ハンター禁断の秘宝, Kindan no Hihou) Platform: Game Boy Color Developer: Konami Japanese Release: April 12th, 2001 North American Release: N/A Genre: Adventure Hunter × Hunter: Each One's Determination (ハンター×ハンター～それぞれの決意～, Hantā × Hantā Sorezore no Ketsui) Platform: Wonder Swan Color Developer: Bandai Japanese Release: April 26th, 2001 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: The Guided One (ハンター×ハンター～導かれし者～, Hantā × Hantā Michibi Kareshi Mono) Platform: Wonder Swan Color Developer: Bandai Japanese Release: August 23rd, 2001 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: Altar of Dragon Vein Platform: PlayStation 2 Developer: Konami Japanese Release: August 30th, 2001 North American Release: N/A Genre: Adventure Hunter × Hunter: The Stolen Aura Stone ( , Hantā × Hantā Ubawareta Ōra Sutōn) Platform: PlayStation Developer: Bandai Japanese Release: September 27th, 2001 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: Operation All of My Friends!! (ハンター×ハンター～みんな友だち大作戦!!～, Hantā × Hantā Min'na Tomodachi Daisakusen!!) Platform: Game Boy Advance Developer: Konami Japanese Release: March 24th, 2003 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Hunter × Hunter: Greed Island Platform: Wonder Swan Color Developer: Bandai Japanese Release: March 24th, 2003 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Jump Super Stars Platform: Nintendo DS Developer: Ganbarion Japanese Release: August 8th, 2005 North American Release: N/A Genre: 2D Versus Fighting Hunter × Hunter Playable Characters: Gon Support Characters: Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, and Biscuit Jump Ultimate Stars Platform: Nintendo DS Developer: Ganbarion Japanese Release: November 23rd, 2006 North American Release: N/A Genre: 2D Versus Fighting Hunter × Hunter Playable Characters: Gon and Killua Support Characters: Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Biscuit, and Chrollo Puzzle & Dragons (Collab) Platform: iOS, Android, and Kindle Fire Developer: GungHo Entertainment Japanese Release: February 20th, 2012 (iOS), September 18th, 2012 (Android), January 11th, 2013 (Kindle Fire) North American Release: November 8th, 2012 (iOS), December 12th, 2012 (Android), June 23rd, 2014 (Kindle Fire) Genre: Puzzle/RPG Hunter × Hunter: Wonder Adventure Platform: PlayStation Portable Developer: Namco Bandai Japanese Release: September 20th, 2012 North American Release: N/A Genre: Adventure Playable Characters: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection Platform: iPhone4, iPhone5, iPhone5S, HTC Desire, GALAPAGOS series Developer: CROOZ Inc and Forecast Communications Inc Japanese Release: December, 2012 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG J-Stars Victory Vs Platform: PlayStation 3 - PlayStation 4 - PlayStation Vita Developer: Namco Bandai Japanese Release: March 19th, 2014 North American Release: June 20th, 2015 Genre: 3D Versus Fighting Playable Characters: Gon and Killua Support-only Characters: Hisoka Hunter × Hunter: Battle All-Stars Operating System: iOS, Android Developer: Namco Bandai Japanese Release: April 28th, 2014 Closed on: March, 2018 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Shironeko Project (Collab) Operating System: iOS, Android Developer: COLOPL, Inc. Japanese Release: August 6th, 2015 North American Release: July 23rd, 2015 Genre: Action RPG Hunter × Hunter Playable Characters: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Kite, Biscuit, and Isaac Netero Hunter × Hunter: World Hunt Operating System: iOS, Android Developer: Namco Bandai Japanese Release: February 14th, 2017 North American Release: N/A Genre: RPG Monster Hunter XX (Collab) Platform: Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch Developer: Capcom Japanese Release: March 18th, 2017 North American Release: N/A Genre: Action RPG Monster Strike (Collab) Operating System: iOS, Android Developer: Mixi Japanese Release: August 8th, 2013 (iOS); December 14th, 2013 (Android) North American Release: October 20th, 2014 (iOS); October 21st, 2014 (Android) Genre: Puzzle, Role-playing, Physics, Strategy First Collaboration Collaboration Release Date: November 10th, 2017 (16:00 JST) Characters: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Hisoka, Biscuit, Isaac Netero, Chrollo, Feitan, Machi, Meruem, and Neferpitou Second Collaboration Collaboration Release Date: Characters: Kite, Knuckle, Illumi, Morel, Ging, Razor, Genthru, Shaiapouf, and Menthuthuyoupi Jumputi Heroes Platform: Mobile Operating System: iOS, Android Developer: WonderPlanet Japanese Release: March 28th, 2018 North American Release: N/A Genre: Puzzle, RPG Hunter × Hunter: Greed Adventure Operating System: iOS, Android Developer: Namco Bandai Japanese Release: December, 2018 North American Release: N/A Genre: Action RPG Jump Force Platform: PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC Developer: Spike Chunsoft Release: February 15th, 2019 Genre: 3D Versus Fighting Playable Characters: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Hisoka, and Biscuit (DLC) fr:Jeux_videos_Hunter_x_Hunter ms:Senarai_permainan_video_HUNTER_X_HUNTER Category:Content Category:Video games